Alone Or not
by Erin Blitzkrieg
Summary: Lors d'un camp d'entraînement, les Corbeaux font la rencontre d'une personne très haute en couleur. De part son nom de famille, elle semble liée, sans le savoir, à un membre de leur club. Je suis nulle en résumés et en titres, me jugez pas.
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout l'monde !_

 _Oui, je sais, y'a plus original, comme entrée en matière. Mais, bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord et l'inspiration du moment !_

 _Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première fic' sur ce fandom. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Ah, et, au passage, je sais pas encore comment on fait pour insérer les espèces de traits bizarres pour séparer les notes et la fic' en elle même. Oui, l'informatique et moi, ça fait deux. Si j'arrive à poster ne serait-ce qu'un chapitre, ça sera déjà un exploit en soi !_

 _Donc voilà. Enjoy !_

 **-Belle récep' !**

 **-Fais-moi la passe !**

 **-Joli bloquage, Tsukki !**

Les cris des joueurs furent interromput par un brusque coup de sifflet :

 **-Rassemblez-vous, tout le monde !**

Tous les lycéens obéirent, et vinrent se placer autours du coach Ukai et du professeur Takeda. Celui-ci prit la parole :

 **-Nous partirons tous dans trois semaines dans un camp d'entraînement dans la banlieue de Tokyo, et l'équipe de Nekoma y sera également !**

Explosion de joie du côté des joueurs. Après tous ce temps, ils allaient enfin retourner à un camp d'entraînement, qui plus est avec leurs éternels rivaux, le lycée Nekoma !

Hinata s'empressa d'envoyer un SMS à son ami Kenma pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Quand tout le monde se fut calmer, Takeda leur fit passer les papiers de renseignements et retourna régler les derniers détails.

 **-Bien, vous allez me faire trois séries de dix réceptions, étirez-vous et vous pourrez y aller !** dit Ukai.

 **-Kenma ! Ça faisait longtemps !** s'exclama le petit roux en voyant son ami.

 **-Bonjour Shoyô...**

 **-Kuroo, salut !**

 **-Salut.**

Les deux capitaines étaient en train de se serrer la main («broyer» aurait mieux convenu) en souriant d'un air plus qu'inquiétant.

 **-Le passeur de génie...** , dit Kageyama, l'air tout aussi inquiétant que ses ainés.

 **-Kageyama, ne le regarde pas comme ça, tu fais peur !**

 **-Hinata, enfoiré...**

 **-Arrêtez, vous deux !** tenta de les tempérer le pauvre Sugawara.

 **-Salut, mon ami !** dit Tanaka à Yamamoto.

 **-Salut à toi ! Toujours aussi belles, tes managers ?**

 **-Eh oui ! Je dirai même qu'elles embellissent chaque jour !** répondit le chauve. **Et toi ? Toujours** **pas de belle manager ?**

 **-Toujours aussi matures, ces deux-là...** , soupira Yaku d'un air dépité.

Sans prêter attention au commentaire du libéro, le visage de l'ailier se décomposa.

 **-Je sais même pas si on peut considérer que c'est une fille... Il y a des fois où je me pose vraiment la question...**

 **-Tu sais qu'elle t'entend sûrement ?** fit remarquer Kuroo, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 **-Je confirme** , déclara Kenma de sa voix monocorde, avant de s'écarter.

À cet instant, les joueurs purent voir un éclair brun fondre sur Taketora. En un quart de seconde, celui se retrouva par terre, allongé sur le ventre, les jambes douloureusement repliées vers son dos par une jeune fille à la chevelure brune, volumineuse et en bataille. Ses yeux d'un bleus électriques reflétaient son indignation.

 **-C'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit d'une demoiselle !** criait-elle.

 **-Lache-le, Junko** , ordonna le capitaine des Chats.

Elle s'exécuta, à contre-coeur. Elle sembla s'apercevoir pour la première fois de la présence des joueurs de Karasuno.

 **-Salut les gens !** dit-elle avec jovialité.

 **-B-bonjour** , répondit Daichi, déconcerté par cette tornade. **Tu es leur manager, c'est bien ça ?**

 **-C'est exact ! Je suis Ukai Junko, enchantée !**

Un ange passa.

 **-C-comment t'as dis que tu t'appelais ?** balbutia Nishinoya.

 **-Ukai Junko** , répéta la brunette. **Mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle par mon prénom !**

Tous le Corbeaux se regardèrent. Kuroo prit alors la parole :

 **-Oui, nous aussi on a vite fait le rapprochement avec votre entraîneur. On lui a demandé si elle connaissait un certain Ukai Keishin, mais ça ne lui disait rien. C'est juste une coïncidence, à mon avis.**

 **-Hé, vous ! Pourquoi vous bloquez le passage ?! Avancez, bande d'abrutis !** rugit le coach Ukai comme à son habitude.

 **-P-pardon !** dirent les adolescents en s'activant.

 **-Pareil pour vous !** dit le capitaine de Nekoma à ses coéquipiers. **Entrez tous dans le gymnase, vous déposerez vos affaires plus tard !**

Autours de la table, tous les lycéens bavardaient avec animation après leur dure journée d'entraînement plus qu'intensif.

 **-Alors, vous l'avez recrutée comment, votre fille bizarre ?** questionna Hinata, avant de prendre le poing de ladite fille dans la figure.

Après s'être défoulée sur le feinteur, elle toussota et dit :

 **-Avant, je faisais parti du club de chant de Nekoma. Mais je me suis faite viré parce que j'étais "trop agitée et un facteur de déconcentration pour les autres membres du club"** , dit elle en dessinant des guillemets avec ses doigts. **Comme mon père a fait du volley dans sa jeunesse, je m'y connais un peu, donc j'ai voulu tenté ma chance en tant que manager. Coup de bol, ils en cherchaient justement, à ce moment-là ! Donc voilà, maintenat je suis leur manager.**

 **-C'est pas trop dur de supporter quelqu'un comme elle ?** demanda Tanaka, pendant que Kuroo retenait tant bien que mal la jeune fille.

Entre le «Carrément !» de Taketora, le «Non» de Lev, le «On fait avec» de Yaku et le «Pas spécialement» de Kenma, les Corbeaux crurent comprendre que les avis étaient assez partagés au sein de Nekoma.

 **-Allez tous vous faire foutre !** s'exclama la concernée.

 **-Hé ! Moi j'ai dit «Non» !** souligna le russo-japonais.

 **-C'est pas faux. C'est sympa de ta part de me soutenir, mon grand** , se radoucit-elle soudain.

 **-Elle n'est pas un peu bipôlaire ?** souffla Suga à Yaku.

 **-Honnêtement ? Il y a des fois où je me pose la question** , répondit celui-ci sur le même ton.

 **-Moi elle me fait un peu peur** , frissonna Asahi.

 **-Poule mouillée** , dit son capitaine dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

 **-Elle n'est pas méchante** , les rassura Kuroo. **Juste lunatique.**

 **-Je suis PAS lunatique** ! le corrigea l'interressée.

Le garçon à crête de coq sauta sur l'occasion de se divertir un peu.

 **-Bien sur que si, tu l'es. Je dirai même que ça tourne pas bien rond** , là-haut, ajouta-t-il en lui tapotant le front de son index, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Elle le repoussa en le traitant de crétin fini. Il rit.

 **-Vous sortez ensemble ?** demanda le libéro de Karasuno, curieux devant cette complicité.

 **-Non !** réponirent les deux en même temps. La jeune fille ajouta même un «Plutôt crever !» des plus distingués.

 **-Ooooh, ils sont coordonnés en plus ! Ils sont trop mignons !** dit Taketora.

 **-Tu veux que ton entraînement soit quintuplé ?** répliqua Kuroo d'un air mauvais.

 **-N-non, merci !**

 **-Plus sérieusement, je pourrais jamais sortir avec quelqu'un comme lui** , reprit Junko.

 **-Pourquoi ça ?** demanda Sugawara.

 **-Il est beaucoup trop moqueur. Je pense que j'en aurai vite marre.**

 **-Répète un peu, sale merdeuse !**

 **-Ah, il est pas mal colérique, aussi !**

 **-Dixit la fille qui a failli me briser les jambes, ce matin, tout ça parce que je donnais mon avis sur sa pseudo-féminité...** , grommela Yamamoto.

 **-Crêve** , répondit la jeune fille.

 **-C'est pas bientôt finit, ces amabilités ?!** rouspéta le coach Nekomata.

 **-Elle est super agressive, votre manager !** dit Asahi à Kuroo, dans le dortoir.

 **-C'est vrai, mais on l'a recrutée, elle est un membre à part entière du club** , répondit celui-ci. **Sans compter qu'elle fait de l'excellent boulot en tant que manager. Elle excelle dans la recherche d'informations, et c'est bien pratique, ça nous permet de bosser les trucs qu'il faut avant un match contre une équipe puissante.**

 **-C'est un peu un mélange entre Hinata et Kageyama** , fit remarquer Sawamura. **Elle fait peur quand elle est en colère, mais en même temps elle est toujours pleine d'énergie positive.**

 **-N'empêche, elle est bruyante** , dit Kenma, qui jouait sur sa console portable.

 **-Hé ! Vous êtes durs, avec elle !** s'écria le russo-japonais.

 **-Je trouve aussi** , approuva Yaku. **C'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré caractère, mais elle a aussi ses bons côtés.**

 **-Ah ouais ?** fit Yamamoto d'un air grincheux. **Site-moi ne serait-ce qu'une qualité.**

 **-Quand le volley est concerné, c'est vrai qu'elle est susceptible** , admit Lev. **Mais, en dehors du gymnase, quand elle arrête d'être manager, elle devient beaucoup plus sympa. Il y a même des fois où elle est un peu comme une maman, je trouve ça cool. En plus, elle trouve toujours les mots pour nous encourager quand on affronte une équipe forte, c'est génial de savoir qu'on a quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné derrière soi. Et puis, elle est jolie** , termina-t-il, les joues légerement rougissantes.

 **-En plus, si on y réfléchit bien, c'est normal qu'elle réagisse aussi vivement quand on la provoque, elle ne fait que se défendre** , ajouta le libéro de l'équipe des Chats. **'Faut pas oublier que son père travaille beaucoup et qu'elle a deux petits frères.**

 **-Et sa mère ?**

 **-Partie quand elle avait dix ans.**

 **-Tu en sais, des choses !** fit remarquer Sugawara.

 **-C'est normal, je la connaît depuis pas mal de temps.**

 **-Depuis quand ?** demanda Hinata

 **-Hum... Depuis... La première année de collège, je crois** , répondit Yaku, l'air songeur.

 **-Donc on peut considérer que vous êtes des amis d'enfance** , dit Kuroo.

 **-Si on veut.**

 **-Vous êtes trop mignons !** railla son capitaine.

 **-Va te faire voir** , répliqua le petit.

Au milieu de cette discussion, qui commençait d'ailleurs à tourner en pugilat, Sugawara semblait songeur. Daichi fini par s'en apercevoir et alla vers lui.

 **-Quelque chose ne va pas ?** souffla-t-il à son ami.

 **-Si, si, tout va bien. C'est juste que...**

Le passeur remplaçant laissa sa phrase en suspant. Sawamura décida de le taquiner un peu :

 **-Elle te plaît, leur manager ?**

 **-Hum... C'est pas à ça que je pensais** , dit-il, essayant apparemment de cacher sa gêne. **Dis-moi, tu y crois, toi, à cette coïnsidence ?**

 **-Quelle coïnsidence ?**

 **-Ukai Junko, Daichi.** _ **Ukai**_ **. Je ne m'y connais pas vraiment, mais ça m'étonnerait que ça soit un nom très répendu.**

 **-Et alors ? Ils sont peut-être de la même famille, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?**

 **-Elle a dit qu'elle ne connaissait personne du nom de Ukai Keishin.**

 **-On n'aura qu'à lui en parler demain. En attendant, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher** , dit Daichi, en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

C'est seulement à cet instant que l'argenté se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient tous éreintés. Une bonne nuit de sommeil ne leur ferait certe pas de mal.

Cependant, malgré sa fatigue, il ne réussi à trouver le sommeil que tard dans la nuit.

 _Voili voilou !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, vos critiques/cmmentaires/conseils sont les bienvenus ! (Surtout si c'est pour m'expliquer comment on met ces putains de traits bizarres !)_

 _À la prochaine !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Yosh !_

 _Le seul truc que j'ai à dire, c'est que l'écriture de ce chapitre a été **extrêmement** laborieuse, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _Sur ce : Enjoy !_

* * *

 **-Heu... Ukai-san ?** demanda timidement Sugawara.

Les deux Corbeaux avaient aperçut la jeune fille qui se dirigeait vers le gymnase, accompagnée de Yaku et Lev. À l'énonciation de son nom, elle se tourna vers Daichi et son ami.

 **-Junko tout-court** , corrigea-t-elle en souriant.

 **-OK. On pourrait te parler une minute ?** fit Daichi d'un air sérieux.

 **-Je vous suis** , répondit la jeune fille. **Partez devant, je vous rejoins** , ajouta-t-elle à l'égard de ses compagnons de Nekoma.

 **-** **Ç** **a marche** , acquiesça le plus petit.

Ils commencèrent à marcher vers l'arrière du gymnase. Daichi prit la parole :

 **-C'est par rapport à ton nom de famille...**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça ?!** explosa-t-elle. **D'accord, j'ai le même nom que votre coach, et après ? Vous avez entendu parler du mot « coïncidence » ?!**

 **-C-C'est juste par curiosité...** , balbutia le passeur de troisième année, un peu effrayé par le brusque changement d'humeur de Junko.

Elle le regarda un court instant, l'air menaçant. Puis elle fut prise d'un fou rire aussi incontrôlable qu'inattendu. Les deux vétérans de Karasuno se regardèrent, stupéfaits.

 **-Ha ha... Désolée, c'est juste que... Si t'avais vu ta tête... C'était juste magique !** réussit-elle à articuler avant de rire de plus belle. Elle riait tellement qu'elle était obligée de s'appuyer contre le mur du gymnase pour ne pas tomber.

Quand elle se fut calmée, elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'entrée du gymnase.

 **-Et euh...** , bégaya Daichi.

 **-Oui oui, je sais. Je demanderais à mon père si il connaît quelqu'un du nom de Ukai Keishin.** **Ç** **a vous va, comme ça ?**

 **-O-Oui...**

 **-Bon, par contre je vous promet rien. Il ne parle jamais de sa famille. Il a coupé ses liens avec eux depuis belle lurette.**

 **-Comment il s'appelle ?** demanda le capitaine de Corbeaux.

 **-Hein ?**

 **-Ton père. Comment il s'appelle ?**

 **-Hôjô. Ukai Hôjô.**

* * *

 **-Yamamoto ! Courage, un jour, tu auras une vraie belle manager !**

Le Chauve eu droit au plus beau high-kick de la jeune fille.

 **-Au revoir, Kenma. La prochaine fois, nous vous battrons !** déclara Hinata au passeur de Nekoma.

 **-D'accord** , répondit-il de sa voix monotone.

 **-Commence par grandir !** rigola Lev.

 **-Bon ,c'est très émouvant tout ça, mais j'ai des trucs à faire, donc si vous pouviez vous manier le train...** , dit Junko.

 **-Personne ne te retient** , répliqua Kuroo.

 **-Je ne relèverai même pas.**

Elle se tourna vers Sugawara et Daichi.

 **-Je parlerai avec mon père. Passez-moi vos numéros, je vous tiendrais au courant.**

Kôshi rougit légèrement, pendant que Daichi dictait ses coordonnées à la jeune fille. Elle se tourna vers l'argenté, et elle cru un moment qu'il allait exploser tellement il était rouge.

 **-Euh...** **Ça va ?**

 **-C'est rien** , la rassura Sawamura. **C'est juste rare qu'une file lui demande son numéro.**

 **-Parce que c'est une fille, ça ?** dit Tsukishima d'un air moqueur.

Junko ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à l'impertinent. Elle venait de réaliser à quel point sa demande pouvait paraître déplacée. Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

 **-C-Ce n'était pas mon intention ! Je le jure ! J-Je suis désolée !** dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Toute l'équipe de Karasuno fut une fois de plus déconcerté par ce brusque changement de comportement. Les Chats, eux, n'y faisaient plus attention depuis un moment.

* * *

Le bus, conduit par le professeur Takeda, était plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée, même si quelques joueurs discutaient entre eux. Hinata et Kageyama s'étaient endormis – chose rare que chacun appréciais à sa juste valeur – et les autres étaient eux aussi trop fatigués pour mettre le bazar dans le bus.

 **-Au final, on aura encore gagné que deux sets** , dit Yamaguchi d'un air déçu.

 **-Oui, ils sont devenus encore plus fort** , approuva Asahi. **En tout cas, je suis cassé, vivement ce soir que je me couche.**

Il fut approuvé par l'ensemble de l 'équipe.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Sugawara semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Sawamura s'en aperçut :

 **-Tu penses encore à leur manager, pas vrai ?**

- **Ça me turlupine vraiment, cette histoire** , répondit son ami.

 **-Tu ne devrais pas te faire de soucis pour ça. Je suis convaincu que c'est une coïncidence.**

 **-Et moi je pense le contraire. Ils se ressemblent vraiment, le coach et elle, tu ne trouves pas ?**

 **-Non. Pas physiquement en tout cas.**

 **-Oui, on est d'accord. Mais au niveau du caractère, ce sont les mêmes. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire.**

Daichi soupira. Kôshi replongea dans ses pensées. Pensées entièrement occupées par Junko. Ses yeux vifs d'un bleu électrique, sa chevelure brune en bataille, son rire franc et sonore, la courbe parfaite de son corps...

* * *

Lorsque la jeune fille rentra chez elle, ce soir là,toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers sa discussion avec les deux Corbeaux. « Tu connaîtrais pas un certain Ukai Keishin, par hasard ? » Cette question, on la lui avait posée un bon nombre de fois, depuis qu'elle était devenue la manager de Nekoma. Kuroo avait été le premier à le demander, et les autres avaient suivi. Elle soupçonnait le coach Nekomata de l'avoir engagée simplement à cause de son nom de famille.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se posait sérieusement la question. Son père ne lui avait quasiment jamais parlé de son passé. Elle savait simplement qu'il avait été un membre non-titulaire du club de volley-ball de son lycée – lycée dont elle ignorait la localisation et même le nom.

 **-Ah, tu es rentrée ! Comment ça s'est passé, ce premier camp d'entraînement ?**

La voix chaleureuse de son père la fit émerger de ses pensées.

 **-Salut ! C'était plutôt cool, il y avait un autre club en plus.**

 **-Ah ? Ils venaient de quel lycée ?** demanda-t-il avec intérêt.

Elle sauta sur l'occasion de le questionner.

 **-Ils venaient de Miyagi, je crois... Le lycée Karasuno, tu connais ? Leur coach avait le même nom que nous, marrant non ?** dit-elle d'un air aussi détaché que possible.

L'expression de son père devint plus froide.

 **-Tu connais un gars qui s'appelle Keishin Ukai ? C'était comme ça qu'il s'app-**

 **-Ça ne me dit rien, la coupa Hôjô. Laisse-moi maintenant, j'ai du travail.**

Elle le détestais quand il se refermait comme ça. Mais elle le détestait encore plus lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Alors elle obéit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'appuya contre sa porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol.

 **-Menteur.**

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^  
_

 _Reviews ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_¡Holà!_

 _Oui, **j'ose** poster un chapitre le 31 décembre, **ça vous pose un problème** ?! _

_Hum, où sont mes médocs ?_

 _*Gloups*_

 _Je disais donc..._

 _Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fic', j'espère **vraiment** qu'il vous plaira, j'ai vraiment la pression sur ce coup-là, parce qu'il fait environ **7 pages OpenOffice** , et que, je sais pas vous, mais moi, je trouve ça **hyper long**. Tiens, c'est comme cette fois où j'ai reçu un mail, qui me disait comme ça..._

 _..._

 _Quoi ?_

 _..._

 _Ok, on s'en fout._

 _Donc, on va dire que je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous retrouve plus bas._

* * *

Le portable de l'argenté vibra dans sa poche. Il vérifia l'identité de l'expéditeur : Junko. Il cru que son cœur allait exploser.

 _De : Junko_

 _Je viens de parler avec mon père. Il dit qu'il ne connait personne qui s'appelle Ukai Keishin, mais je pense qu'il ment vu la façon dont il s'est refermé quand j'ai insisté._

Elle ne traînait pas. Il venait à peine de revenir du lycée, où tous les volleyeurs avaient été déposés par le professeur Takeda.

Il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il souriait, tous seul devant son portable. Que lui arrivait-il ? Non, en vérité il savait très bien ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il se demandait pourquoi il avait jeté son dévolu sur ce mètre soixante-dix de répliques acerbes et de brusques changements d'humeurs qu'était cette impétueuse jeune fille...

* * *

 **-Hmm ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous-deux ?** demanda Keishin.

Les deux membres les plus matures du club de volley de Karasuno étaient entrés dans la boutique Sakanoshita, alors qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'entraînement ce jour-là. Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait dans leurs habitudes. L'équipe n'avait pas de matchs avant quelques temps, donc il ne venaient pas discuter d'une quelconque stratégie.

 **-Bonjour, coach.** Il échangèrent un regard, Sugawara et lui, avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole. **On voulait vous demander si vous vous souveniez de la nouvelle manager de Nekoma ?** demanda Sawamura.

 **-Hum... Celle qui gueule tous le temps après tous le monde ? Qui rembarre les gens dès qu'ils disent un mot de travers ? Ouais, je la remets... Pourquoi ?**

Kôshi se retint de faire remarquer à quel point Junko et lui étaient semblables sur les points mentionnés par Ukai.

 **-** **Ça ne vous étonne pas que vous ayez le même nom de famille ?** questionna Sugawara.

 **-On a le même nom de famille ? Elle s'appelle comment ?**

 **-Ukai** **Junko** , répondit Daichi.

Le coach tiqua à l'énonciation du nom. Cependant, il répondit avec un air désintéressé :

 **-C'est sûrement une coïncidence** , déclara le fumeur en allumant une cigarette.

Daichi lança un regard appuyé à son ami, regard qui signifiait : "Je te l'avais bien dit !" Suga poussa un profond soupir, et abattit la dernière carte susceptible d'éveiller la curiosité de leur coach têtu :

 **-Vous connaissez quelqu'un du nom de Ukai Hôjô ?**

Ukai, qui était en train de tirer une bouffée sur sa cigarette, fut pris d'une grosse quinte de toux.

 _Bingo !_ fit l'argenté en son fort intérieur. Il lança une œillade provocatrice assortie d'un sourire tout aussi provocateur à son capitaine, signifiant : " _Je_ te l'avais bien dit !" Ledit capitaine soupira à son tour.

 **-Comment vous connaissez ce nom ?** demanda le faux blond quand il eut reprit son souffle.

 **-C'est comme ça que s'appelle le père de Junko** , expliqua Daichi.

Ils laissèrent le temps au coach de digérer la nouvelle. Celui-ci regardait une chose au-dessus des rayonnages du magasin, une chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

 **-C'est mon frère** , souffla-t-il après un silence de plusieurs minutes, les yeux toujours fixés sur cette chose invisible. **Ça fait des années que j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui. Je sais qu'il est parti en ville quand il avait eu son** **diplôme à la fin du lycée, mais depuis, c'est silence radio.**

Il leva les yeux vers les deux adolescents.

 **-Il est mon aîné de dix ans. J'ai jamais eu beaucoup de rapports avec lui, mais ça m'a quand même fait quelque chose quand il est parti...**

 **-Et bien, dans ce cas, Junko est votre nièce** , fit abruptement le capitaine des Corbeaux.

Le vice-capitaine retint un soupir. Son ami aurait pu annocer les choses de manière moins brutale. Le jeune adulte avait déjà assez de choses à enregistrer.

* * *

 **-Oh ! Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ou pas, là ?**

Une main agitée vivement devant ses yeux fit émerger Juinko de ses rêveries. Le petit libéro la regardait, un mélange de sévérité et d'inquiétude sur le visage.

 **-Hein ? Oui, non, je veux dire... Excuse-moi.**

 **-T'es dans la lune, en ce moment. Il y a un problème ?**

 **-Non non, tout va bien _Maman_** , répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

Yaku ne releva pas. Il admettait qu'il avait tendance à materner ceux qui lui étaient chers.

 **-C'est juste que...** , reprit la jeune fille, soudain sérieuse.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Ben, tu sais que mon père ne me parle jamais de sa famille. Et ben en ce moment, ça devient de pire en pire. Il se ferme à la moindre évocation de sa jeunesse ou de sa famille. Pire qu'avant.**

 **-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, à toi ?** dit Morisuke.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la façon de formuler sa réponse.

 **-Ça commence à me peser. C'est comme si il voulait à tout prix oublier l'époque de son enfance. Et moi, j'aimerais vraiment savoir d'où je viens.**

Elle tourna ses yeux vers son ami.

 **-Je sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer** , s'excusa-t-elle en souriant. **Désolée.**

Il était toujours surpris de la façon dont Junko changeait. Elle n'était pas du tout la même quand elle était seule avec lui, ou avec ses autres amis, qu'avec les membres du club de volley. Il supposait qu'elle se comportait différemment avec eux pour se faire respecter. Il doutait de l'efficacité de cette méthode, mais il pouvait la comprendre. Même si elle avait lié une sorte d'amitié étroite et plus ou moins complice avec Kuroo et Kenma, les relations avec d'autres (notamment Yamamoto) étaient toujours un peu tendues.

 **-Non, j'ai compris. C'est un genre de quête de tes origines** , déclara le jeune homme.

 **-C'est ça** , déclara la brunette. **Exactement ça** , continua-t-elle comme pour elle même.

 **-Tu devrais essayer de lui expliquer** , conseilla Morisuke.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Cela ne les gênait pas, cependant. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour ne plus être embarrassés par ses blancs.

 **-Hey ! M'attendez pas, surtout !**

Les deux lycéens tournèrent la tête de concert, pour voir arriver vers eux une jeune fille aux jambes immenses et aux cheveux blonds et lisses, montée sur des rollers aux couleurs bariolées. C'était une très jolie fille, sûre d'elle et populaire. Beaucoup de garçons avaient des vues sur elle.

 **-Excuse, on t'avait pas vue** , dit Yaku.

 **-Salut, Eru !** dit Junko avec enthousiasme.

 **-T'as les partissions ?** demanda ladite Eru en arrivant à leur hauteur.

 **-Je vais bien, merci, et toi ?**

 **-Fait pas chier avec ta politesse à deux balles ! Est-ce que t'as ces putains de partissions ?** insista la nouvelle venue.

 **-Ouais.**

 **-Vous avez un nouveau projet ?** demanda Yaku.

 **-Une reprise** , précisa Eru

Ils continuèrent de discuter avec animation en marchant pendant une centaine de mètres. Yaku aperçut alors une grande silhouette qui marchait devant eux. Il reconnut la tignasse grise argentée de son intenable mais adorable kouhai.

 **-Hé ! Lev !** l'apostropha le libéro.

Le géant se retourna, et et grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

 **-Junko-san ! Yaku-san !**

 **-C'est Junko tout court** , rectifia la brune.

 **-Et moi tous le monde s'en fout, si je comprends bien ?** lança Eru.

Junko sourit. Irigashi Eru était son amie depuis presque douze ans. Elle s'étaient tous de suite bien entendues. Avec Eru, Lev, Yaku et Lin, ils étaient inséparbles.

À cet instant, elle vit arriver ladite Lin.

 **-Salut, Lin** , dit la grande blonde.

 **-Bonjour.**

 **-J'ai les partissions !** annonça la manager des Chats, en agitant des papiers sous le nez de la petite fille.

Un adorable sourire éclaira le joli minois de la plus petite.

 **-On va pouvoir répéter, alors ?**

 **-Ouais !** se réjouit Eru.

 **-Et, avec un peu de chance, on pourra enregistrer ce week-end !** compléta Junko.

Yoshisûke Lin était une lycéenne à l'allure de petite fille. Elle était plus frêle encore que Yaku, avec son mètre cinquante-sept, mais elle ne s'offusquait jamais des remarques sur sa taille. Elle avait des cheveux noirs de geais, et ses yeux de la même couleur brillaient de malice. C'était une personne calme et réfléchit, qui n'aimait pas grand chose plus que jouer du violoncelle.

Là était leur plus grand point commun, à Lin, Eru et Junko : la musique.

Lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrées (elles avaient alors quatre ans), elles s'étaient toute les trois découvert une immense passion pour le chant et la musique. Elles ne pouvaient pas passer une heure sans fredonner un air de chanson pour enfant. À huit ans, elles avaient commencé des courts de chants (en parallèle des courts de violoncelle pour Lin) et elles avaient décidé qu'à elles trois, elles formeraient un groupe au succès planétaire, et qu'elles partiraient un jour en tournée mondiale.

À leur entrée au collège, elles avaient rencontré Yaku Morisuke, qui déjà à l'époque était complexé par sa taille. Eru et Junko, qui étaient plus grandes que lui, s'était beaucoup amusées à le faire enrager sur ce point, mais ça leur était passé. Les trois filles lui avaient appris quelques rudiments de la musique et il lui arrivait de faire les chœurs avec Lin, pendant que Junko et Eru alternaient les rôles de solistes et de chœur.

Enfin, pour compléter la bande, Haiba Lev était venu se greffer à ce groupe haut en couleur au début de l'année scolaire. Lui n'aimait pas trop chanter, mais il éprouvait beaucoup de plaisir à écouter les reprises et les compositions de ses senpaïs.

* * *

Kôshi était allongé sur son lit, et observait son portable comme si il espérait qu'il lui donne des conseils par rapport à ce qu'il devait faire.

Sawamura lui avait conseillé de ne pas mettre Junko au courant de sa parenté avérée avec le coach parce que "ça n'était pas son rôle et qu'il devait laisser tomber cette histoire, après tout ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout ça".

Mais l'argenté tenait absolument à lui parler. Peut-être pas de cette parenté, même si ce prétexte lui semblait totalement légitime, mais il _devait_ parler à Junko. C'était ridicule, voir même puérile, mais il éprouvait le besoin irrépressible d'entendre le son de sa voix. Il finit par l'appeler.

Au bout du fil, le silence.

 **-... Junko ?**

 **-Hmm ? Ah ! Sugawara !** fit la voix endormie mais enthousiasme de la jeune fille.

 **-Je te réveille ?** s'inquiéta l'argenté.

Il n'aurait sans doute pas dû appeler, en fin de compte.

 **-Mmmoui** , bailla-t-elle. **Je crois que je me suis endormie sur mes devoirs...**

 **-Ah.**

 **-Tu m'appelles pour quelque chose en particulier ? C'est en rapport avec votre coach, pas vrai ?**

 **-C'est ça.**

 **-Ah ! Je suis vraiment trop forte ! Blague à part, t'as du nouveau ? Tu as reçu mon message ?**

La voix de Junko avait retrouvé toute son énergie.

 **-Euh... Oui.**

 **-Pour mon message ou pour le nouveau ?**

 **-Pour les deux.**

 **-Je suis toue ouïe.**

 **-Et bien... J'avais raison. Tu es bien apparentée à notre coach. Tu es sa nièce, pour être plus précis.**

Un silence suivit la déclaration. Puis :

 **-Ah.**

Que pouvait-elle répondre d'autre ?

 **-Mais... C'est vraiment sûr ? Je veux dire... Votre coach. Il en est sûr ?**

 **-Son frère s'appelle Ukai Hôjô, comme ton père, et les âges correspondent assez bien. C'est un peu trop énorme pour être une coïncidence, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **-C'est pas faux.**

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant.

 **-Merci** , souffla Junko avant de raccrocher.

* * *

 **-Euh... Papa ?**

Ils étaient en voiture, elle, son père et ses frères. Ces derniers s'étaient endormis. Trois jours étaient passés depuis que Sugawara l'avait mise au courant. En présence de son père, les questions avaient plusieurs fois failli passer le barrage de ses lèvres, mais elle s'était ravisée à chaque fois, jugeant que ce n'était pas le bon moment.

Mais, à cet instant, elle ne put s'empêcher de parler.

 **-J'ai peut-être retrouver ton frère.**

Elle vit les mains de son père se resserrèrent sur le volant. Sans doute avait-elle été un peu trop abrupte.

 **-Il habite à Miyagi et il est coach dans un club de volley.**

Toujours pas de réponse. Le silence de son père devenait oppressant.

 **-Je sais qu'il s'appelle Ukai Keishin-**

 **-Tais-toi.**

Hôjô avait parlé froidement mais fermement. Son regard dur était dirigé vers la route.

 **-Je t'interdis de parler de ça.**

 **-"Ça", c'est ta _famille_.**

 **-TAIS-TOI !**

Son père avait crié ces mots. Les jumeaux à l'arrière s'étaient réveillés.

-Il se passe quoi ? murmura l'un d'eux.

-Je dormais bien, geignit l'autre.

Les deux à l'avant ne firent pas attention aux deux plus jeunes. Ils s'observaient, la tension était à son comble. La jeune fille sentait vaguement un danger approcher.

 **-Tu n'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de le connaître. Je connais des gens qui sont des élèves de Keishin. Ils me le présenteront, et j'aurai enfin une vraie vie de famille.**

Elle avait parlé froidement, avec un calme qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Elle mit ça sur le compte de la détermination.

 **-Tu rêves, ma pauvre fille ! Tu crois sincèrement que je vais te laisser faire ?**

 **-Tu ne peux pas surveiller mes moindre faits et gestes.**

 **-C'est se que tu cr-**

Un choc. Très dur. Ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Junko entendit des pneus crisser, des cris, des pleurs. Une douleur cuisante la prit à la tête, et une autre, moins présente, mais difficilement encaissable, au niveau de l'abdomen. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle put voir un amas de taule froissée, des silhouettes s'approcher, et le sang.

* * *

 _Rôôôôh, ce drama que j'vous met..._

 _Hum, bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, que c'était pas trop **chiant** à lire, et je vous souhaite une **bonne année** ! (oui, je suis un peu en avance. chut)_

 _Je vous dis donc : à l'année prochaine ! (Trop d'originalité dans cette vanne... Tais-toi, cerveau...)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey !_

 _Bon, y'a plusieurs trucs à dire sur ce chapitre, donc je vous retrouve plus bas._

 _Enjoy !_

* * *

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, la jeune fille n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux. Elle ressentit ... Rien ? Son corps était totalement engourdi. Elle entendait cependant le bruit lointain et régulier que produisait une machine. _Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._ Au prix d'un effort herculéen, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux. Son regard déambula dans la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Les murs et le plafond étaient blanc. Il y avait une petite table à côté de son lit, sur laquelle était posé un vase contenant des fleurs – la seule touche de couleur dans cette pièce immaculée.

 _Un hôpital._

Sur une petite chaise, elle distingua une forme humaine, avachie sur elle-même. Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux la distinguer : cette personne semblait endormie. Elle était grande, avait de long membres et ses cheveux étaient gris.

Junko essaya de bouger ses jambes et ses bras. Elle réussit à les déplacer de quelques centimètres, mais pas plus.

 **-Junko-san ?**

La forme sur la chaise avait bougé.

 **-Yaku-san ! Junko-san est réveillée !**

 **-Sérieux ?!**

La brune vit un visage se pencher au-dessus d'elle, dont les deux yeux couleur émeraude étaient larmoyants.

 **-Junko !**

 **-Pousse-toi, Eru.**

Un visage aux cheveux noirs l'observa un instant.

 **-L-Lin ?**

La voix de Junko n'était qu'un faible murmure, mais les autres personnes présentent dans la pièce purent l'entendre quand même.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis là ?**

 **-Ne t'énerve pas.**

Elle identifia cette voix comme étant celle de Yaku.

 **-Je suis pas énervée.**

 **-Alors fais en sorte que ça continue comme ça.**

Elle entendit le petit libéro prendre une grande inspiration.

 **-Morisuke ?**

 **-Tu as eu un accident de voiture.**

 _Un accident ?_

 **-Tu n'as pas de lésions graves, mais tu es quand même restée quatre jours dans le coma.**

 _Quatre jours ?_

À cet instant, elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

 **-Vous m'avez bipé ? Elle s'est réveillée ?**

 **-Oui.**

Un médecin aux cheveux grisonnants qui devait avoir dans les cinquante ans aida la blessée à se redresser en position assise et commença à l'ausculter, il vérifia l'intraveineuse – que Junko ne remarqua qu'à cet instant – et lui expliqua sa situation :

 **-Tu as eu énormément de chance. Tu aurais pu y rester, mais tes lésions sont mineures. Tu as des fractures ouvertes au bras et à la jambe droite et plusieurs hématomes sur la têtes, les bras et les jambes. Cependant, lorsque tu es arrivée à l'hôpital, tu avais perdu énormément de sang, nous t'avons donc plongée dans un coma artificiel, par précaution. Tu as des questions ?**

Une interrogation, en effet, venait de surgir dans l'esprit engourdi de la jeune fille. Elle se trouva à la fois monstrueuse et égoïste de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Aussi, sa voix trembla légèrement quand elle demanda :

 **-Où sont mon père et mes frères ? Ils sont aussi ici ?**

Le visage du médecin s'assombrit. L'estomac de Junko se tordit.

 **-Je laisse à tes amis le soins de t'expliquer la situation. Si tu as un problème, bipe-moi.**

Il repartit. La brune lança à ses amis un regard désespéré.

 **-Où sont-ils ?** murmura-t-elle, si bas que les adolescents purent à peine l'entendre.

Lin l'encercla de ses petits bras et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

 **-Ton père et tes frères sont morts sur le coup** , dit-elle doucement. **Ils n'ont pas soufferts.**

Junko eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui jeter un sceau d'eau glacée à la figure. Elle sentait la main de Lin dans son dos, dessinant des cercles qui se voulaient apaisants. Elle entendait les sanglots mêlés de Lev et Eru. Elle vit Yaku se couvrir le visage d'une main; elle vit l'eau salée dégringoler sur ses joues.

Pour l'heure, elle se sentait vide, incapable de pleurer.

* * *

 _Voilà !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'était un chapitre très court (seulement 624 mots !) ce qui explique qu'il sorte si tôt. La principale raison de cette petite taille est que ce chapitre devait en fait être la fin du précédent, mais j'ai choisis de vous faire chier avec le suspense (oui, je suis une chieuse professionnelle) et aussi les deux OC Lin et Eru n'étaient pas sensés apparaître si tôt dans la fiction, donc ça a foutu un bordel monstre. En même temps, je pouvais pas non-plus mettre la suite de la fic' dans ce même chapitre, parce qu'il y a une ellipse assez conséquente et je ne me voyais pas les mettre dans le même chapitre alors qu'il y a environ trois semaines d'écart entre les deux moments._

 _J'espère que ces explications n'étaient pas trop incompréhensibles ! ^^' (Je m'en excuse si c'est le cas !)_

 _J'en profite pour vous remercier pour les follows et les com's, ça fait hyper plaisir de savoir que se qu'on écrit plaît aux gens ! ^3^_

 _À la prochaine ! ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey hey hey !_

 _Bon, alors premièrement, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir sortit de chapitre plus tôt. MAIS j'ai une excuse, que je vais vous donner sous la forme d'une opération relativement simple (c'est cool, on révise les maths en même temps - désolée) :_

 _Reprise difficile d'une fic' abandonnée (la pauvre, snif ! oui, bon, j'arrête) + commencement d'un nouveau gros projet de fic' + imagination du scénario d'un OS (et ouais, parce que moi chuis organisée ma gueule ! bon, j'arrête vraiment cette fois) + défi à écrire + vie IRL (parce que OUI, j'ai une VIE ! euh j'avais pas dis que j'arrêtais moi ?) = le GROS **BORDEL** DANS LA **PLACE** !_

 _Donc voilà, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas trop..._

 _ENSUITE, il y a eu plusieurs reviews pour le chapitre 4 (merci à vous tous au passage pour les reviews/favs/follows, ça fait franchement plaisir !) qui me disaient en gros : "Je te hais, j'ai failli pleurer" ou ce genre de choses très sympa. Je n'ai pas grand chose à répondre à ces personnes, si ce n'est : MERCIIIIIII !_

 _C'est bien cruel, me direz-vous, et vous aurez bien raison, mais mais vous savez ce qu'on dit : le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres ! Qu'on me dise que ma fic' a faillit faire pleurer des gens, ça me fait hyper plaisir, parce que c'est le but recherché : arriver à faire ressentir une émotion au lecteur !_

 _C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je vous présente le chapitre 5. (Woaaaa, comment ça casse tous le truc - Chhhhht !)_

* * *

Le petit libéro observait la jeune fille. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il la fixait.

Depuis trois mois, son regard était vide. Vide de toute émotion. Depuis trois mois, il ne l'avait vue ni rire, ni pleurer.

Ce manque d'émotivité de la part de son amie l'affectait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il y a trois mois, il aurait sans doute dit : « Qu'elle arrête de gueuler sur tout se qui bouge ! Ça nous fera des vacances ! » Pourtant, en cet instant, il aurait pu tuer pour qu'elle lui fasse l'une de ses légendaires crises de colère.

À l'enterrement de son père et de ses deux frères, plus de deux mois auparavant, Junko n'avait pas pleuré. En fait, il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà vue verser des larmes. Que ça soit de joie, de peine, ou encore de peur, jamais une seule larme n'avait roulé sur sa joue. Pas en sa présence, en tous cas. Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à dissimuler ses sentiments. Il trouvait cela à la fois triste et courageux, de ne pas pleurer à l'enterrement de sa propre famille.

* * *

Le jeune adulte regardait au loin, le menton posé dans la paume de sa main. Cela faisait près de vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas vu son frère. Et, quand il le revoyait enfin, c'était à l'occasion de son enterrement et de celui de ses fils. On faisait difficilement pire, en terme de retrouvailles.

Durant l'enterrement, il avait eu l'occasion d'observer Junko. Sa nièce. Étrangement, celle-ci n'avait pas versé une larme. Le fumeur en avait été surpris. En général, on pleurait, à l'enterrement de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? Lui-même s'était permis de verser quelques larmes. Le regard bleu de la brune était resté fixé sur les cercueils. Même le libéro de Nekoma - Ukai ne se souvenait plus de son nom - avait pleuré.

 **-Keishin ? Je peux te parler ?**

La voix de sa mère le fit émerger de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers la petite femme rondelette qui l'observait sur le pas de la porte.

 **-Je t'écoute.**

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit à côté de son fils.

 **-J'ai appelé Junko. Elle est hébergée par une amie pour l'instant. Elle m'a dit qu'on pourrait venir la chercher dans une semaine.**

 **-Ça me va.**

Le silence s'installa entre la mère et son fils. Elle semblait hésitante.

 **-Il y a autre chose, pas vrai ?** dit Keishin.

Elle le regarda.

 **-Oui. Je voulais te demander de ne pas être trop dur avec elle.**

 **-Comment ça ?**

Sa mère sembla chercher ses mots.

 **-Tu manques parfois de tact. Tes paroles peuvent être mal interprétées, même quand tu ne veux pas être méchant. Je veux que tu sois correct avec cette petite. Elle a perdu son père et ses frères dans cette histoire.**

 **-Je sais** , dit sèchement le faux blond. **Je sais ce qu'elle a perdu. Mais toi, tu as perdu un fils et deux petits-enfants. Et moi... J'ai perdu un frère et deux neveux. On a perdu les mêmes choses, et on ressent la même chose. Mais si je dois être "correct" avec elle, je veux qu'elle le soit aussi avec nous.**

 **-Pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?**

 **-Je l'ai vue, pendant un camp d'entraînement. Elle a un sacré caractère. Elle gueule tout le temps. Elle a pas intérêt à se conduire comme ça avec nous.**

 **-Tu étais pareil, à son âge** , lui rappela sa mère. **Parfois, tu l'es même encore aujourd'hui. Gueulard et insolent.**

Elle avait un sourire presque nostalgique sur les lèvres. Il soupira.

* * *

 **-Tu... Tu pars _demain_ ?!**

La question avait été quasiment criée par le jeune argenté. À présent, elle résonnait dans les couloirs vides du lycée Nekoma. Tous les élèves étaient partis de puis un bon moment déjà. Le géant était resté tard afin d'aider Junko à terminer ses corvées.

 **-Oui** , se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Lev sembla hésiter.

 **-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ? Pourquoi tu nous laisses ?**

Son ton était presque implorant.

 **-Ne dis pas ça comme si je vous abandonnais. On pourra toujours se voir, si vous faites des camps d'entraînements en commun avec Karasuno. Je m'inscrirai au poste de manager. Yachi est beaucoup trop inexpérimentée et Kiyoko ne sera plus là l'année prochaine. Je continuerai sa formation.**

 **-Mais ça ne sera plus pareil ! Et tu es _notre_ manager ! **

_MA manager_ , compléta-t-il intérieurement.

 **-Je ne peux pas continuer à squatter chez Lin. Même si elle ne l'admet pas, je sais que je l'importune, elle et sa famille. Et de toute façon, légalement, je suis sous la responsabilité de mes grands-parents.**

Le russo-japonais semblais au bord des larmes, à présent.

 **-M-mais... Pourquoi je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui, que tu allais partir ?**

Il était semblable à un enfant que l'on séparait de sa mère pour la première fois.

 **-Tu te rends compte de la scène que tu me fais alors que tu viens juste de l'apprendre ?! Je n'ose pas imaginer la torture si je te l'avais dit dès le début...**

Le jeune volleyeur fut blessé par les paroles de la plus petite. Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

 **-Tu es vraiment horrible, parfois !** lança-t-il dans un sanglot.

 **-Alors pourquoi es-tu si triste que je m'en aille ?** dit-elle froidement.

Il écarquilla les yeux à ces mots. Puis il baissa la tête et empoigna la jeune fille par le bras, avant de la plaquer contre le mur.

 **-Lev ! Tu me fais mal !**

 **-Horrible et aveugle** , dit-il avant d'embrasser la jeune fille à pleine bouche.

D'abord, elle ne réagit pas, paralysée par la surprise. Mais lorsque la langue du géant força le barrage de ses lèvres, elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces et s'enfuit.

Lev resta un moment dans le couloir, seul, immobile. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais il sentait comme une grosse bule de vide dans sa poitrine.

* * *

 **-Alors... À la prochaine** , fit le petit libéro avec un pâle sourire.

 **-Ouais. On s'appelle ?**

 **-Ça marche.**

Le silence. Toujours ce silence significatif entre eux. Ce silence qui ne les gênait jamais et qui, pourtant, ce matin-là, mit Yaku mal à l'aise.

 **-N'hésite pas à me parler, si jamais tu as un problème. Vraiment.**

Elle comprit qu'il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose que le deuil. Autre chose qui la taraudait. Elle savait qu'il lui tendait la main sans trop en avoir l'air, qu'il voulait qu'elle lui parle.

Un instant, elle songea à lui parler. De Lev, de son baiser. Ça la travaillait plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Elle le voyait toujours comme un ami, mais d'une façon... Différente. Elle ne le voyais plus comme le grand enfant un peu niais qu'elle adorait. Elle le voyait comme un jeune homme, suffisamment mature et courageux pour embrasser la fille qu'il aimait.

 **-Tout va bien** , dit-elle cependant. **Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il continuèrent d'attendre en silence. Le malaise rendait Morisuke nerveux.

 **-Lin et Eru ne sont pas là ?** demanda-t-il pour briser la glace. **Et Lev ?**

 **-Non. Lin a de la fièvre, elle était obligée d'aller chez le médecin. Elle aurait voulu attendre avec moi, mais ça n'était pas une bonne chose. Eru m'a dit qu'elle ne viendrait pas car elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant moi. Quant à Lev...**

Le libéro des chats comprit qu'il ne fallait pas insister. Il parlerait directement au géant pour connaître le pourquoi du comment.

La voiturette jaune du coach de Karasuno s'arrêta devant eux quelques minutes plus tard.

 **-Salut** , les salua-t-il en sortant de l'engin.

Il était clairement mal à l'aise. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête en évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

Le chargement se fit rapidement, Junko ne possédant pas énormément d'affaires. Lorsqu'il fut terminé, Ukai retourna au volant de sa voiture, laissant les deux amis se saluer.

La brune se tourna vers Yaku. Elle constata avec surprise que les yeux du petit étaient humides.

 **-Tu ne vas pas pleurer, si ? On se reverra, tu sais...**

 **-Je sais** , dit-il, la gorge nouée. **Mais tu vas me manquer quand même.** **Ç** **a sera plus pareil, sans toi...**

 **-On se verra pendant les camps d'entraînement. On pourra discuter par webcam, s'envoyer des messages...**

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de Junko. Il leva son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme.

 **-Y'a plutôt intérêt ! Je te promet que, si j'ai pas de nouvelle pendant une semaine, je viens jusqu'à Myiagi ! Je te stalke ! Je te jure, j'en suis capable !**

L'espace d'un instant, pour la première fois depuis trois mois, il cru lire une émotion sur le visage de la jeune fille. L'étonnement.

 _C'est mieux que rien_ , se dit-il avec un sourire, toujours en pleurant.

 **-Je n'en doute pas** , finit-elle par répondre.

* * *

 _J'aime le drama._

 _Huwaaaa, en vrai je la trouve trop pourrie ma fin ! x) Je trouve qu'elle est atrocement longue et chiante et inintéressante ! Enfin, je me fais peut-être des idées... Dites-le moi en reviews !_

 _See ya !_


	6. Chapter 6

Keishin ouvrit difficilement ses yeux. Il jeta un oeil à la faible lumière se son réveil. Trois heure vingt-sept du matin.

Bordel de merde.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait pu le réveiller. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un rêve impliquant le volley. Il avait atrocement soif, et il avait chaud., mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger.

Il soupira, avant de s'extirper lentement de la tiédeur rassurante de ses draps. Il passa devant la chambre de Junko. Un rai de lumière blanchâtre affluait de sous la porte.

 _Encore devant son ordinateur à pas d'heures. Comme d'habitude._

Mise à part pour faire sa toilette et aller au lycée, l'adolescente sortait très peu de sa chambre. Sa mère avait assez de patience pour apporter ses repas jusqu'à sa porte. Il laisserait la jeune fille se débrouiller, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui. Il estimait que la santé de sa nièce n'était pas de son ressort. Son comportement lui devenait insupportable. Elle ne leur adressait quasiment jamais la parole, et lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était toujours avec froideur et insolence, et ce même s'ils acceptaient de l'héberger alors qu'ils ne savaient rien d'elle. Elle était peut-être une toxicomane, ou une délinquante.

Au fond de lui, avoir de telles pensées à l'égard de la fille de son propre frère le révulsait. Elle semblait considérer que l'accident était de sa faute ? Peut-être que cette culpabilité était un peu lourde à porter pour les épaules d'une gamine de dix-sept ans...

* * *

 _C'est de ma faute. J'aurai tellement dû fermer ma gueule. Je veux juste..._

La sonnerie de son réveil la sortit brusquement de sa somnolensce. Elle releva la tête. Une migraine commençait à poindre entre ses tempes. Elle fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant qu'elle s'était endormie sur le clavier de son ordinateur. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter avec Eru et Yaku par messages. Elle leur avait fait croire qu'elle allait bien, que tout se déroulait à merveilles dans sa nouvelle famille.

Elle se prépara rapidement et sortit pour se rendre au lycée. L'air frais du matin lui fit du bien.

 **-Oi ! Junko, attends-moi !**

Elle se retourna et vit le libéro de Karasuno. Chaque matin, depuis deux semaines – depuis qu'il s'était aperçu qu'elle passait devant chez lui pour aller au lycée, en fait –, Nishinoya avait décidé qu'ils feraient le chemin ensemble. Elle n'avait pas cherché à l'éviter. Elle parlait très peu, depuis quelques temps, alors ce moulin à paroles le faisait pour elle.

 **-T'as vu le match d'hier ? Le Japon contre la Canada, c'était génial ! On a perdu, c'est dommage, mais c'était vraiment un beau match, avec de la pression et tout !**

 **-Est-ce que le club recherche des managers ?**

Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds.

 **-Un problème ?** interrogea la jeune fille.

 **-Ah, non. C'est vrai que t'étais la manager de Nekoma. C'est juste que c'est pas souvent que tu parles.**

Il sembla réfléchir un instant.

 **-Je sais pas si on recrute en ce moment. Mais je crois que Kiyoko-san essaie de se concentrer sur ses révisions depuis quelques temps. Elle veut entrer à l'université d'Akita, il paraît qu'elle veut faire une fac de médecine. Du coup, forcément, Yachi-san doit avoir plus de travail.**

 **-Je vais proposer mon aide, alors.**

 **-Je crois qu'il faut aller voir Daichi pour ça. Ou alors le prof Takeda.**

* * *

Devant l'entrée du gymnase, Junko inspira un grand coup. À Nekoma, elle appréciait la majorité des personnes de l'équipe rouge et s'y sentait à sa place. Elle espérait qu'il pourrait en être de même ici, à Karasuno.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte du gymnase, elle s'attendait à ressentir plus ou moins la même chose. L'espace d'un instant, elle imagina même qu'elle apercevait Kuroo, bloquant Lev qui enrageait, Yaku lui donnant des conseils, puis s'apercevant de sa présence et lui faisant un signe de la main-

 **-Hey, mais c'est pas la manager de Nekoma ?!**

Cette réplique, presque criée, la tira brusquement de sa rêverie. Elle s'aperçut que les regards de l'équipe entière étaient tournés vers elle.

 _Ressaisis-toi. Dis un truc. N'importe quoi._

 **-J-je...**

 _Bien joué._

Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçu son oncle. Il la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

 **-Vous me prendriez comme manager ?**

Elle se gifla intérieurement. Sa voix avait presque été implorante. Elle se dégoûtait.

 **-S'il vous plaît... ?**

 _Quitte à être pathétique..._

Elle vit les joueur se jeter des regards étonnés, et se sentit à la fois gênée et légèrement agacée.

 **-Eh bien** , répondit Kiyoko en souriant, **pourquoi pas ? On n'est jamais à court de managers, après tout !**

Junko fit de son mieux pour sourire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sourit depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Karasuno.

 **-Merci** , dit-elle en essayant d'exprimer de la reconnaissance. **Quand est-ce que je commence ?**

 **-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?** lui sourit Takeda.

Elle opina énergiquement, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard de Keishin qui la transperçait de part en part.

* * *

 _Bonjour les gens !_

 _Comment ça "ça fait des mois que j'ai pas mis cette fic' à jour" ?! N'importe quoi !_

 _Après vérification, ça fait à peu près beaucoup de mois. Du coup, pardon ? Je suppose ? J'ai été occupée, peu inspirée et peu motivée... En plus, je reviens avec ce minable chapitre de même pas mille mots, j'ai presque honte..._

 _Je promets d'essayer de mettre cette fic' à jour régulièrement ! (Promesse que je ne tiendrais probablement pas...)_


	7. Chapter 7

Le vent frais de l'extérieur fit frissonner la jeune fille, giflant ses joues accoutumées à la chaleur du gymnase. Elle soupira d'aise et ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact froid.

Elle ferma la porte du bâtiment derrière elle, faisant ainsi disparaître le brouhaha familier de la fin d'entraînement, et profita du silence relatif de cette fin de journée en appuyant son dos contre le mur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cependant, elle entendit la porte se rouvrir, puis se refermer. Sans ouvrir les yeux, elle tendit l'oreille.

 **-Tu vas bien ?**

Elle identifia cette voix comme étant celle de Sugawara.

 **-Franchement ? J'ai connu mieux…** , répondit-elle après un court silence.

 **-Le coach nous a dit, pour ton père… Désolé…**

Junko ouvrit les yeux et planta son regard électrique dans celui noisette du plus âgé.

 **-Il a fait _quoi_?**

Elle vit les yeux de Suga s'écarquiller.

 **-Ça te dérange ? Qu'on soit au courant, je veux dire…**

La brune laissa échapper un soupir irrité en se massant les tempes. Son mal de crâne du matin refaisait douloureusement surface.

 **-C'est pas contre vous. T'inquiète…**

L'argenté lui fit un petit sourire.

 **-Si t'as besoin de parler…**

 **-Merci, je vais bien** , le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Elle le regretta tout de suite, mais n'en montra rien.

 _Putain de fierté._

 **-Bien sûr** , souffla-t-il après un silence. **Ç** **a se voit.**

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le toiser avec froideur.

 **-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Suga. Vraiment.**

Elle pénétra de nouveau dans le gymnase, serrant les poings et laissant le plus vieux derrière elle.

* * *

 **-Tu as fait quoi ?!**

La voix colérique du libéro résonna dans les vestiaires presque vides. La tête basse, le dos voûté, Lev répondit dans un murmure :

 **-J'ai… forcé Junko-san à m'embrasser…**

Yaku lâcha un juron entre ses dents serrées. Le plus jeune releva la tête et posa ses yeux sur son aîné. Celui-ci s'était assis sur le banc en face de lui, la tête entre ses mains.

 **-… Yaku-san ?**

 **-T'es vraiment trop con** , siffla-t-il.

 **-Je… Je regrette, tu sais–**

Le futur as fut coupé par Morisuke – il ne se souvenait pas quand il s'était levé – qui l'avait saisi par le col et le secouait avec vigueur.

 **-T'as plutôt intérêt !** hurla le châtain. **Tu crois pas que t'aurais pu choisir un autre moment ?! Être moins brutal ?! Tu crois pas qu'elle était pas trop d'humeur à ça ?!**

 **-Mais elle comprenait rien !** riposta l'argenté, se dégageant de l'emprise de Yaku. **Elle comprenait rien, et elle allait partir ! Merde Yaku-san ! J'avais peur, voilà ! J'avais peur de ne plus la revoir !** **J'avais peur qu'elle n'oublie et qu'elle soit plus heureuse là-bas qu'ici ! J'avais peur parce qu'elle comprenait rien à ce que je ressentais, elle ne comprendra jamais parce qu'elle est partie !**

Un lourd silence suivit les paroles du jeune Russe. Il se rendit compte que, dans l'action, il s'était levé impulsivement et avait saisit son aîné par les épaules. De petites larmes brillaient à présent dans ses yeux félins et ne demandaient qu'à être versées.

Il se sentit soudain vidé, et se laissa lourdement retomber sur le banc. Il sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge et fut brusquement pris de sanglots incontrôlables. Il enfouit son visage fin dans ses grandes mains et laissa couler ses larmes.

 **-J–je suis désolé Yaku-san ! Je s–sais pas ce qui m'a p–pris, j'ai pas réfléchi ! Je te jure, je suis d–désolé !**

Le silence retomba dans la pièce, seulement interrompu par les sanglots et les reniflements de Lev.

Yaku, lui était redevenu complètement calme. L'accès de larmes de son cadet avait eu pour don de faire retomber sa colère tel un soufflé. Il soupira en s'asseyant à côté de l'attaquant, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule tremblotante.

 **-C'est pas à moi qu'il fallait dire ça. C'est à elle. Tu sais, elle m'a dit qu'on se verrait, pendant les camps d'entraînement. Aller va, pleure pas, grand con.**

* * *

 _Ouhhhhh mais ne serait-ce pas une avancée de fourmi dans la relation entre les personnages que je vois là ? (lol non t'as cru, c'est de la merde ce chapitre)_

 _Rien n'est construit dans cette fiction mdr. J'ai pas de plan, pas de chapitres d'avance,_ _pas de vie_ _. J'ai juste la fin et deux-trois passages en tête, c'est à l'arrache de ouf. Notez que le passage YakuLev était écrit depuis une dizaine de mois, mais le premier passage a été rédigé ce soir. L'organisation ? C'quoi c'truc ? Ça s'mange ?_

 _Breffff. J'espère que c'était quand même que c'était pas trop merdique. C'était encore une bébé MàJ, je pense que je vais garder ce format de moins de mille mots/chapitre pendant un moment._


End file.
